User blog:Purebreaker/Peacock, The Murder-Go-Round
|date = IDK |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 380 (+75) |damage = 52 (+2.7) |resource = Manaless |range = 150 |armor = 10 (+2.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+ 2.2%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+ 2.5) |speed = 350 }}Peacock, The Murder-Go-Round is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes Yep it's me again and this time, its Peacock from Skullgirls. (SHE'S SO FUN TO USE!) Lore Once a war orphan slave named Patricia Watson, Peacock’s body was gruesomely mutilated by slave traders that captured her. She was rescued by Dr. Avian’s Anti-Skullgirls Labs, and rebuilt with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry: the Argus System augmented her body, and the Avery Unit gave her access to unprecedented weaponry. Alas, they couldn’t do anything for her mind: Peacock’s damaged psyche and abiding love of cartoons shaped her new “toys” into a terrifying gang of cronies, whom she has no qualms using to paint the town red… with blood. As terrifying as she is, she may be the kingdom’s best bet against the Skullgirl. Abilities . }} Peacock shoots a fast-moving projectile from her revolver at a target dealing physical damage and stuns the target for 0.1 seconds. Peacock can use BANG! BANG! BANG! two more times within 6 seconds before going into cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |range= 600 |cost= |costtype= No Cost }} Peacock becomes untargeted and falls down into a portable hole, popping back up at the target location. The range of the ability increases each rank. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost }} Peacock fires a continuous laser beam from her hat in a line, then fires 24 individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus causing physical damage from the laser beam and magical damage from the laser bolts. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 10% |costtype= of current health |range= 975 }} Peacock shoves her target into a burlap sack, then calls her buddies to stomp down on them in unison. A small George bomb joins in and beats down on the sack with a baseball bat before Peacock flicks away a spent cigar at the George bomb, blowing up the sack in a great explosion causing massive physical damage to the target. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 175 }} Quotes Upon Selection "Soitenly!" Movement (TBA) Attacking "Time to paint the town red!" "I've heard of armed and dangerous, but this is ridiculous!" "It's the fuzz!" "A puddy-tat!" "Of couse you know, this means war." "I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today!" "Here-a we go!" Taunt "Yer outta here!" Joke " "BOARD" to death! " Upon using BANG! BANG! BANG! "Garbage day!" "Reach for the sky!" Upon using The Hole Idea "Open, says me!" "Hocus-poke-you!" "Zoom-za-da-boom!" Upon using Argus Argony "Eyes... of Argus!" "Argus AGONY!" Upon using Goodfellas "The gang's all here!" "All together now!" Upon Death "Et-tu, brute..." "Sufferin' succotash..." "You're despicable..." "You disgust me." "I smell bread..." Upon winning the match "No sense in bumpin' gums." "Wham!... Right in the kisser." "That's all, forks!" "Ain't I a stinker?" Upon killing an enemy champion "Either you're dead, or my watch has stopped." Category:Custom champions